The Fate Of Koruna
by HCookie
Summary: This short story is under the category of Mythology because it is, basically, a fable. And with fables come lessons learned, and so mythology reminded me of learning... "Be grateful for what you have, not needy and greedy for what you don't."


Fable- The Fate of Koruna

Once upon a time, there was a peasant named Koruna who lived in the kingdom of Tourane. Koruna was very poor, and was living in far worse conditions then the other peasants she knew. She lived in a card board box in the dirt and roach infested parts of her homeland, Tourane. On some nights, she went out of her box and explored the city, finding new hiding spots and looking for bits of food that had been dropped or were spoiled. These nights were the ones where remembered vividly what her life could have been like, if she had just hadn't been so greedy in wanting more power, more privileges.

She remembered when she had been the second in command for the King of Tourane. She had been the royal advisor, and was consulted by the King and his Royal family with any problem. Koruna had been asked her opinion on many things, ranging from which suit she thought Prince Carlyle should wear to the daily kingdom appreciation festival, to which battle plan she thought was most effective in the kingdom Tourane's war against the country that had a dictatorship ruling, Sosniator. Koruna had everything a peasant could ever even dream of. She lived in the upper class township of Tourane, had a huge house with servants, and vast amounts of land that grew healthy and much desired crops. She was also very wealthy, and could get anything she ever wanted with just a snap of her fingers.

But she had wanted more. More money, more land, more privilege, more recognition for her duties that had helped the kingdom so many times. Koruna kept thinking, "The king and his family keep getting credit for what _**I**_ have been doing, what _**I **_have been thinking should this continue? _**I**_ am the brains of this kingdom. And the people of Tourane _**need**_ to know that." Koruna proceeded to plan a speech that she would tell everyone how she should be ruling the kingdom. About how they should help her overthrow the treacherous, conniving, and petty rulers of Tourane who needed helped doing every single thing that needed to be done. She would read the speech during the daily kingdom appreciation festival, when she would usually recite the monthly announcements and events that were to occur the following month.

So on the day of the kingdom appreciation festival, she had dressed in her most extravagant attire. She had dressed in a dark blue dress with sequins of silver and gold, and had a train made up of rare peacock feathers. Koruna had memorized her speech the day she had come to think of it, imagining the excited and happy looks of the many people who would hear her speech, the joy in their eyes that someone who had real smarts was going to lead them to victory, no matter the cost. Remembering the day she had said that speech, and the real way those people looking up to her from their seats, with shock and dismay, as if she was reciting a very bad joke, because, after all, it was the month of the Jester. Koruna recalled vividly how the royal family had stared at her in hurt and anger. The King had called many guards to strip her of her title, wealth, and belongings. The way the Prince himself had pulled every sequin, every peacock feather, from her once beautiful dress. The Queen, her once best friend, had banished her from the kingdom, allowed her to live only in the peasant part of town. The chief guard had given her a small cardboard box to live in, saying that she deserved nothing, except a place to drown in her sorrows. Koruna looked down at her once amazing dress. "Oh, the mistakes I have made!" She yelled. "I should never have said that speech!" Koruna quieted when she saw the nasty looks the other peasants gave her, and continued her search for a meal.

"_Make sure you are able to go through and execute a plan correctly and with good effect, before you act it out or tell others about it._

"_Be certain that you want that t"hing to change, and that what you are doing is the best option, before you go doing or saying anything."_

_ "Be appreciative for what you have, not greedy and needy for what you don't."_


End file.
